The Date to End All Dates
"The Date to End All Dates" is episode 12-13 in season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 25th-26th episode overall. Part one aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 28, 2012 and part two on October 5, 2012. Part one is scheduled to air on Teletoon in Canada on November 29, 2012 and part two on December 6, 2012.The title refures to the fact that Ethan and Sarah go on their first date and that it was their last one for now since it didn't turn out as they planned. This is also the series finale of the show. Plot Part 1 The Vampire Council has been raided, and the intruder is looking for something called The Lucifractor. But Ethan has more important things to worry about - his first date with Sarah! Lucky for him, Benny and Rory step up to handle the Vampire adventuring on their own, while Ethan plans the perfect dinner with the girl of his dreams. But their evening is interrupted by a blast and Ethan learns the terrible history of the Lucifractor - a fearsome weapon that could wipe out every vampire in Whitechapel. The good news? Benny and Rory are on it. The bad news? It's Benny and Rory. Part 2 While trying to recover the fearsome Lucifractor, Ethan and Benny learn the truth about what, and who, they're up against. Ethan must face his worst fears and his only hope is to trust in his connection to his friends, and harness his growing psychic abilities. With the lives of every vampire in town at risk, the council flees taking a few unexpected guests along for the ride and Ethan must ask an old friend, and an even older enemy, to return and lend a hand. The battle is on to take control of Whitechapel, and - fangs or - nobody is safe. Synopsis Part 1 Part 2 Ethan and Sarah are in the middle of a perfect date when it’s interrupted by Rory, who startles Ethan out of his sleep. Rory tells him that The Vampire Council wants to see him but Ethan’s more concerned with the fact that he and Benny made a deal; he had a year to ask Sarah out and today is the last day. At school, Rory approaches him again and tells him that he (and two thugs) have been authorized to use force to make him go. Ethan meets with Anastasia, the head vampire, who orders him to use his seer skills to find out what happened to one of their recently incapacitated elders. He complies and sees that a cloaked man had tortured him for information about the Lucifractor, which concerns the Vampires Afterward, Sarah rushes in and asks if he’s OK. With Benny and Rory encouraging him, Ethan takes her aside and nervously asks her out on a date, to which she says yes. At his house, Ethan explains that he also saw a symbol in his vision, which he didn’t tell the vampires about. He wants to cancel his date to figure it out but Benny and Rory assure him that they can handle it. After running through a quick practice date, Ethan leaves, while they stay behind to figure out the symbol. Rory thinks it looks like the map lying on the living room table, which Mr. Morgan says is a section of the town that his company won’t insure, as there have been many accidents. In the middle is an old hotel where a group of people mysteriously disappeared many years ago. The boys head to the hotel to see if they can find the Lucifractor, while Ethan meets up with Sarah (who’s accompanied by a disapproving Erica) for their date. When he takes her hand, the bracelet she’s wearing (a gift from her ex, Jesse) causes him to get a vision; however it’s not like ones he’s had before. In this vision, Jesse specifically tells Ethan that they need to talk. Ethan brushes it off and takes Sarah to the restaurant Erica suggested he take her to. At the hotel, Benny and Rory are using a supernatural tracker to locate the Lucifractor, which they find inside a wall. As they walk away with it, a dark figure chases after them, and then they are confronted by the hooded man, who demands they give the weapon to him. They run off, leaving the ghost to keep him busy. At dinner, Ethan receives another vision from Jesse, except this time, Ethan’s able to enter the vision himself. There, Jesse explains that an old sorcerer he had taken care of years ago is back and looking for the Lucifractor, which absorbs the dark energy that keeps vampires alive. When Ethan comes out of the vision, he calls Benny and tells him to meet him at the restaurant (which turned out to be a vampire restaurant, where vampires take their prey to dinner before eating them). Benny and Rory arrive, as does the dark figure. Ethan uses the Lucifractor to get rid of it and afterward, it pulsates, knocking down all of the vampires. Sarah decides to call it a night, and the next day, Ethan tries to hide the weapon in his locker but Benny stops him, wanting to play around with it. As they’re fighting, Mr. Stern takes it and threatens them with a detention before heading to his office to proudly stow the Lucifractor away. Part 2 Continuing from the previous episode, the vampire council summon Ethan and Benny, and threaten to raid the school if they don’t retrieve The Lucifractor, in 24 hours. They find many of their confiscated magical items in Vice Principal Stern's office but are caught and given detention before they can find the Lucifractor. Sarah overhears Ethan talking about their failed attempt and mistakes it for his opinion about their date. He agrees that it was awful, which upsets Sarah, who then doesn’t want to speak to him when he asks for her help with the Lucifractor. He consults with Benny, who reveals that he snagged his projection ring from Stern’s office, which will allow him to impersonate Stern and get into his office with no trouble. Unfortunately, the real Stern is waiting for him and takes the ring before forcing Benny to reveal their mission, as well as the fact that he’s a wizard, Ethan’s a seer and Sarah, Erica and Rory are Vampires. Ethan finds Benny in Stern’s office, who tells him that the Lucifractor isn’t there and that there’s a letter for him to read. The letter triggers a vision, where Stern tells him that he plans to use the Lucifractor to take back Whitechapel from the vampires who stole both from his family. After Ethan comes to, he tells Benny what he saw and that he has no idea how to stop him, to which Benny smiles and takes off the ring, revealing himself as Stern. Ethan stumbles out and bumps into Sarah, who appears to him as dead, which causes him to run away. Later, the real Benny goes to Ethan’s house to check on him, and Ethan tells him what happened, and that everyone (from his point of view) is dead. Benny takes him to Grandma, who confirms that Stern put a fear-binding spell on the letter, which is why Ethan sees everyone as dead. Grandma says that Stern put a spell on Ethan so he couldn’t try to stop him. When she picks up the letter, Stern’s spells affect her badly, and when Ethan grabs her arm, he enters her mind. There, she tells him that his powers are getting stronger and that he can win if he finds something stronger than fear. Afterward, Grandma is catatonic on the couch and Ethan curls up next to her, terrified. Meanwhile, the vampire community has found out about the threat and are leaving town. Erica and Rory want to stay behind to fight with their friends but Anastasia enchants them, forcing them to leave with her. Back at Ethan’s house, Benny and Sarah finally convince Ethan to snap out of it and help. He tells them that he found something stronger than fear and holds their hands, which ends the fear-binding spell. Benny and Sarah are angry when Jesse shows up at Ethan’s request, but he says that Jesse’s their best hope. Jesse explains that he took down Stern’s power hungry ancestor by letting him kill some of his flock before sneaking up behind him and draining him dry. At the vampire council building, they run into Stern, who puts Benny under a spell, causing him to attack Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse. Jesse wants to kill Benny and move on but Ethan plays a magic spell app that Benny sent to his phone, which ends the enchantment. They enter the main chamber, where Ethan sneaks up behind Stern at the caller (which can be used to amplify the Lucifractor’s effects) and enters his mind. There, he tells Stern that he’s weak and that he can’t handle all the power the Lucifractor has to offer. Incensed, Stern begins absorbing the power and the group runs away. Outside of town, Anastasia, Erica, and Rory watch the huge explosion before flying off. The episode ends on a cliffhanger without us knowing what happened to Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Jesse and Stern. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Evelyn Weir *Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan *Joe Dinicol as Jesse *Addison Holley as Anastasia *Richard Waugh as Vice Principal Stern *Ian Busher as Chamberlain *Nick Bateman as Maitre D' *Chris Violette as Vampire Thug #1 Trivia *Joe Dinicol as Jesse is a special guest star in the two-part season finale. *This is a two-part season /series finale. *Vanessa Morgan and Kate Todd sing the theme song in this episode. *This is the second episode to end with a cliffhanger, the first being Three Geeks and a Demon *The ending of this episode is very similar to that of Re-Vamped. However, instead of Rory, Erica and Sarah flying into the air, Anastasia, Rory and Erica fly off. *Both episodes aired in Brazil near Halloween, before airing in the US and Canada. *Ethan and Sarah may have started dating. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Erica Category:Benny Category:Benny Weir Category:Ethan Category:Ethan Morgan Category:Sarah Category:Rory Category:Anastasia Category:Jesse Category:Vice Principal Stern Category:Ross Morgan Category:Jane Morgan Category:Jane